Rocket
Rocket born Harold Zinsser was a boy from Scottsdale. He was a street kid good with computers who knocked over ATMs and hung by Larry Little with his goons. When he was liberated by the Matrix, he became a crew member of the Mariner. His first girlfriend was Mona Thomas. After his rescue he joined the Resistance in Zion. His first mission in the Matrix was somewhere in Phoenix when Rook called them about the attack. Speedy pulled off the road and headed for the nearest exit but he died and the car crashed. He with Deuce ran for the phone booth, but a sentinel crashed her head. He reached the booth but he remembers only an explosion and losing his temper. The exit was lost. He found himself with glass cuts and a broken leg; a beam of the Mariner had fallen on it, however he was able to heal his Residual self image. He dialed a number and talked with Pequod saying that the Mariner was somewhere near Tokyo. The Pequod operator redirected him to King, a redpill in Scottsdale. By four days later he was his guest while drinking water to compensate with the dryness of his physical body. After talking with King, he realized that he should meet Mona once again. That night, on a bike, threw a rock at her window, and together they went to stare the stars. Rocket told her how he did miss her but would not explain his disappearance from her life. Mona suggested to visit Denny's and see Larry and the other kids but Rocket denied. He offered her flowers he found near a trash, but then his leg once again broke only to heal it again. He then took a bike and left. He was then found in a restaurant drinking a pitcher of water when Larry found him. For some ironic remark he made, a thug tried to hold him. Rocket broke his arm and with an air hit, he kicked Larry to the opposite wall leaving him dead. Then in a delusion started shouting about slavery of the machines. The next day he was found by King in a trash can and told him that the Pequod was about to find him, and gave him the address of the exit, while evading two agents who possessed two passers-by. Rocket however wanted to talk to Mona before leaving and told her to visit him in 6 on Camelback motel. There he promised her that everything is going to be okay and that he will liberate her to be together. Mona then said that the FBI is looking for him. Soon after, right when the phone was ringing, she transformed to Agent Brown while holding Rocket. He took out his gun but hesitated shooting Mona. Brown strangled Rocket holding him in the air. His call was missed. Appearance *There Are No Flowers in the Real World Category:Males Category:Redpills Category:Zionites Category:Resistance Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:The Matrix Comics Series 2 Category:The Matrix Comics Volume 1 Category:Characters in There Are No Flowers in the Real World Category:Characters Category:The Matrix Comics Category:Characters in The Matrix Comics Category:Characters in The Matrix Comics Series 2 Category:Characters in The Matrix Comics Volume 1